Fate
by micheta
Summary: Nina and Kianna were your normal high school girls, until one fateful day on a trip to Seattle they meet Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. Their lives suddenly turn upside down as they are immersed into the new and thrilling lives of the Quileute wolf pack


***Disclaimer: As much as we'd love to, we do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga. However, Kianna and Nina we do take full credit for.

This story is a collaboration between the co-owners of this account. In this fanfiction, the wolf pack has not become acquainted with the Cullens, and we are actually unsure if we will ever bring them into our story. The setting is Washington, of course. The wolf pack characters are all the same, however all other characters are originals by us. We hope you enjoy it! 3

* * *

As usual, it was a rainy day in Washington. The rain was hitting Nina and Kianna hard even as they cowered beneath the covered waiting area.

"Hey Nina, what's the time?" Kianna asked as she tapped her foot impatiently and squinted her eyes in a failed attempt to spot the nearing ferry.

"It's 12:23, stop being so impatient. It'll be here on time, it always is." Nina replied with a roll of her eyes at her friend. And as Nina had claimed, the ferry arrived right as the clock turned 12:30. The two girls joined the hurried crowd onto the ferry, quickly surveying what available seats were left. Unfortunately they had been one of the last ones to board the ferry, so all the booths were already taken. A frown graced Kianna's face as she contemplated the thought of sitting in one of the single seats or the uncomfortable tables at the eating area when a nudge from Nina drew her attention to a semi-empty booth. The booth was occupied by only two people: two, dark-skinned, teenage boys reclining on seats across from each other. They seemed to be in deep conversation from the way their bodies leaned forward towards each other and Nina began to consider if interrupting their conversation with their presence was such a good idea, but before she could make a decision Kianna strutted towards the two boys and took a seat near the seemingly younger one. Nina followed uncertainly as she saw the boys suddenly turn their attention towards her friend.

"Umm girl, what do you think you're doing? Can't you see that this booth is _occupied_?" the taller and more built of the two ground out.

Kianna just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well can't you see that there are also no other booths _freeee_? Sheesh, did anyone ever teach you that sharing is caring?" she emphasized this with a cross of her arms across her chest. Nina began to feel really uncomfortable now as she saw the seemingly older boy grit his teeth at her friend, but she then noticed the younger and kinder-looking boy touch her arm lightly and look at her in such a caring way. A blush instantly crawled upon her cheeks as the boy's unusually warm skin made contact with hers.

"Jacob, calm down. Let the girls sit with us, we can pick up on our conversation later anyways. Plus they're cute." The younger one gave a playful wink towards Nina, creating another onset of hot, crimson cheeks.

The boy now known as 'Jacob' rolled his eyes and gruffly turned away from Kianna, but no longer argued with her. Nina now sat down next to the clearly friendlier boy who turned towards her with a dazzling smile gracing his lips, "Hey I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater. Sorry my friend was such a jackass, he gets like that sometimes."

"Oh umm, yeah it's fine I'm just sorry that my friend, Kianna, was so intrusive on your guy's conversation earlier," she shot a quick, irritated glance at Kianna who just blew it off with a wave of her hand, "I'm Nina by the way." Seth grinned, flashing a set of dazzling yet dangerous white, sharp teeth.

"So what brings you two ladies to Seattle on this awfully rainy Saturday afternoon anyways?" Seth continued, his brown eyes continuing to pierce the chocolate ones of Nina.

Before Nina could answer though, Kianna cut in, "Shopping of course! What else would two loaded girls be up to in Seattle?" Nina instantly buried her face into the palms of her hands at her friend's conceited manner.

"Ummm, what she means by loaded is umm… Well-off!" Nina blurted in an attempt to compensate for Kianna's big mouth. Kianna just laughed loudly at Nina's modest-ness but didn't speak any further, busying herself with her iPhone instead.

Seth's eyes softened at how down to earth Nina was in comparison to her rather flamboyant friend, "No worries, we're not going to judge you. I mean, we all have something unique about us right?" she saw a quick flash of emotions go through his eyes and began to wonder just who these two guys they were sitting with were? Jacob raised an eyebrow at Seth's comment but continued to keep to himself.

"Errmm, what I mean by unique is that me and Jacob come from a Native American reservation in La Push. Have you ever heard of the Quileute people?"

"Actually that sounds kind of familiar, but I can't remember from where I've heard that name." Nina's eyes glazed over in thought as she tried to recall just from where she had heard that name before and Seth couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of her concentrated face. Her eyes then refocused and she instantly felt her cheeks begin to heat up once again as she caught Seth staring at her adoringly. The rest of the ferry ride continued in that manner: endearing conversations between Seth and Nina whereas Jacob and Kianna only exchanged swift, embarrassed glances at each other.

Eventually the slender, grey figure of the Space Needle began to ease into the view of the ferry. Nina felt the strings of her heart tighten as she realized that the docking of the ferry would signal the parting of ways between her, Kianna, and the two boys. She glanced at Seth and saw the troubled look on his face too, understanding that he was feeling just as she was. Even Jacob and Kianna, who had barely talked throughout the entire ride, had an uneasiness about them. The hull of the ferry finally touched the deteriorated wooden docks, and the passengers of the ferry began to crowd towards the exit. The four of them exited together and as they stepped out of the ferry and into Seattle, the newly unveiled sun showered them with rays of shine. The girls then faced the guys, and Seth flashed a charming smile towards Nina for what she thought might be the last she would ever get from him for the rest of her life. Before she knew it, his arms embraced her petite body and his hot breath tickled her ear, "It was nice meeting you Nina. I'll see you around." And then suddenly they were gone.

Kianna let out a loud yawn and let her slender arms stretch out above her head. "_Ninaaaaaa_, how far are we from the monorail? I'm tired of _walking_. My feet are going to be so sore when we get home!" Nina just rolled her eyes at her friend's complaints.

"We're almost there! Look, we're already at the Space Needle fairgrounds. Just a couple more minutes till we'll be on the monorail heading towards the ferry." Kianna huffed at this, obviously impatient from walking.

Nina then noticed the street lamps begin to flicker on and it dawned upon her that night was falling upon them fast. She began to speed up her walk but Kianna continued to lag behind in her usual haughty behavior, "Kianna! Hurry up will you? It's getting dark, and walking around downtown in the dark always gives me the creeps!"

"Oh stop being so paranoid Nina! So what if it's dark around, the fairgrounds are nearly deserted, and it's absolutely _dead _quiet." Kianna smirked as she saw Nina's eyes widen even further in fear. She stopped and turned to face Kianna.

"Stop it Kianna, I'm serious! Grow up and stop trying to scare me. Plus if we don't hurry we'll also miss the monorail!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Stop being such a baby." Kianna teased, slinging her shopping bags over her shoulder.

The stairs leading up to the monorail began to rise into view and Nina felt a wave of relief wash over her. She mistakenly let her pace slow, thinking that it was safe because she could now see the monorail, when she suddenly felt a strong grip on her wrist and was sent hurdling onto the hard, cement floor. She heard Kianna behind her yell, "Nina! Watch ou-" but was cut off by a scream and also sent tumbling in Nina's direction. Kianna picked herself up and crawled towards Nina, her face pale with fear. Three dark figures began to loom over their small frames and Nina grabbed Kianna's hand instinctively.

"Someone will hear us right Kianna? I mean someone must have seen us, or heard us scream."

"Nina, I don't think anyone was there to see us." Kianna whispered frightened. Panic began to overwhelm Nina as she surveyed their surroundings, realizing they were cornered into a dark alleyway. One of the men then boldly stepped forward, reaching down to grab a fistful of Kianna's hair as she let out a shriek of pain.

"Mmmm. I love myself a little, rich girl." He snarled, slamming Kianna's head against the brick wall.

"Kianna! Get away from her you scumbag!" Nina yelled, making an attempt to shove him away from her friend. The man scoffed and shoved her hard back into the ground. She whimpered in pain and felt her head throb with unrelenting pain. She felt her arms be taken hold of and twisted painfully above her head. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she began to realize that this was it. This was the end. She closed her eyes as her vision began to blur and her body began to feel heavy when suddenly she heard snarling in the background. The snarling of beasts. The grips on her wrists suddenly loosened and she heard a deep voice mutter "What the hell is that?" Suddenly the air was filled with cries of pain and terror. Nina and Kianna both strained to open their eyes to see what was it that drew their assailants away, but all they could make out was the giant, blurred figures of what seemed to be wolves looming at the entrance of the alleyway. And then everything went black.

When Nina and Kianna came to, it was to the shaking and sounds of "wake up, please wake up". Their eyes opened to meet with familiar brown orbs they had encountered earlier that day. Nina threw her arms around the boy before her, "Oh Seth! Thank God you're here. Thank you so much." Kianna did similarly, and Jacob surprisingly held her close tenderly.

"Wait, what happened? What happened to those guys? What are you doing here?" Nina then asked as she began to calm her nerves. Seth pulled back and scanned her eyes firmly. "You really don't remember?" he asked.

Nina just shook her head, "All I remember is being attacked by these three men, and right when I thought that I was done for, these giant wolv-… Something saved us." Seth continued to stare into her eyes intensely.

"Me and Jacob were going to catch the monorail when we heard screaming coming from your direction. We ran over as quick as we could, but when we got to this alleyway all we found were the two of you passed out on the floor, no men or that something you mentioned."

"Oh…" Nina muttered, feeling a little disappointed that Seth also didn't seem to know what exactly had transpired that caused their assailants to abandon them. Seth helped her up and began to guide her towards the monorails. Jacob did the same when Kianna noticed something funny about his attire.

"Jacob… Why is your shirt torn?" she asked, noticing that the bottom right corner of his shirt was shredded, and then suddenly also noticing that his jacket was abandoned on the ground near their feet.

"Oh umm… I ran into a… door…" Jacob coughed out, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. But Kianna quickly accepted his explanation, too exhausted to think any further of it. But it struck Nina as very odd. Something was off. She just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment, but she could feel it deep down.

The boys walked them to the monorail and continued to stay with them throughout the entire ride, even offering to accompany them back on their ferry too, to which they gladly accepted. But meanwhile on the monorail ride, Nina began to ponder about what exactly happened. All she kept seeing in her mind were the two great canine figures she had seen right before she blacked out.

And then suddenly it hit her. In AP Mythology they had been studying Native American legends when their teacher had shown them pictures of the great wolves that the Quileute people claimed to descend from. Could that be it? Could those giant figures somehow be connected to the Native American boys accompanying them right now? The boys that conveniently showed up right when those figures disappeared?

The monorail slowed to a stop near the ferry and Nina was woken from her deep thought. She had to tell Kianna. Maybe she'll be able to connect what exactly was going on. As they exited the monorail, Nina latched onto Kianna. "Kianna I have to tell you something. I have the craziest notion, but it's actually not that crazy because it kind of makes sense!"

"Oh Nina, I'm exhausted. I've been walking around all day and nearly got killed. I don't need you infecting me with more of your paranoia." Nina tightened her hold on Kianna, "Kianna, I'm _serious_. Just hear me out, will ya?" And before Kianna could answer, she told her everything she had just uncovered within the short amount of time of the monorail ride.

Kianna let off a soft hum as she sorted through all of the information Nina had just relayed. "Well if I'm not mistaken, I remember Mr. Barons also describing how according to legend, the Quileute people are able to change into their wolf descendants in times of danger or need. Do you think that those giant canines we saw could possibly be…? No. No this is absolutely absurd! Nina, I think we are just exhausted physically and emotionally. We just need to let what happened go for now."

"Let go? How can you just let go of this Kianna? Less than an hour ago, we nearly died. Do you not want to know who our saviors were?" Kianna and Nina were now facing each other fiercely right outside of the ferry station. Seth then looked between the girls guiltily, realizing that the confusion about their attack was tearing them apart.

"Jacob… Maybe we should tell them…"

"Shut up Seth, this isn't the time to be talking like that." Jacob snapped back quickly. But not quickly enough for Nina to not catch it.

"Tell us what? What are you talking about Jacob? What are both of you keeping hidden from us?" she then let out a frustrated shriek as she slouched into the seat of one of the booths in the ferry. Seth then shot Jacob a pleading look that got him even more uncomfortable.

"Do what you want Seth, I ultimately cannot control you. However make sure to note that I have nothing to do with this." Seth nodded then turned towards the girls.

"Have you guys ever heard of the shape-shifting legends of the Quileute people?" Both girls nodded in agreement recalling the conversation they just had about those legends. Seth then cleared his throat and looked at Jacob with a bit of uncertainty.

"Well, let's say that those legends aren't completely legends, there is some truth behind the tales." Nina noticed Seth's eyes staring intensely into hers as he spoke those words.

"You don't mean to tell me that you really believe that your tribe descended from wolves?" Kianna scoffed incredulously, arching one of her eyebrows' as her eyes connected with Jacob's. "This is dumb, don't play with us guys. We've already been through a lot and we don't need more bull shi-"

"Kianna!" Jacob suddenly growled, causing her to instantly quiet down with a soft 'eep' of surprise at the sudden display of aggressiveness.

"Oh come on Jacob, listen to yourselves! You guys are trying to convince us that the two of you descended from wolves. And even if that was remotely possibly, that still doesn't explain how those two wolv-, I mean beasts, or whatever they were, suddenly appeared and saved us." Kianna bit right back. Her arms crossing in what she supposed was a triumphant end to their arguing.

"Well, what if we're not only descendants from wolves. What if we also have the abilities to take the form of our descendants in times of need?" Seth then asked, his eyes once again reconnecting with Nina's, causing her heart to skip a beat… or two.

"Wait, how would that even be possible. I'm just so lost now." Nina then groaned, her fingers massaging her temples. She then felt a strong hand take hold of hers.

"Nina, do you really think we were just there by coincidence? I think it was something more along the lines of… fate." Seth's eyes twinkled as he said the last word and she felt herself heat up once again. Her mouth gaped blankly, initially meaning to say something in return but losing the words as soon as his warm, brown eyes connected with hers.

The melancholy intercom voice cut through their deep gaze announcing that they had just arrived back at the Bremerton dock. "If you want to know for yourself, come by the Quileute reservation in La Push tomorrow," he then leaned down stealing a quick kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you around later. Night gorgeous."

Seth swiftly stepped off the ferry, with Nina peering at him eagerly from behind. She then heard a yelp come from behind her and was passed by a brisk-walking Jacob Black. Nina turned to look at Kianna, who was flushed scarlet, "Are you okay?"

"I-I, he, uh… I think he just kissed me." Nina laughed at her embarrassed friend who just began to run her fingers across her soft, pink lips.

"Are you sure this is such a great idea? I mean, we still hardly know these guys. They could be total nut jobs and like…" Kianna's voice trailed off as she thought back to what had happened the previous night.

"Oh don't be such a _baby_," Nina teased back, although she was just as uncertain as Kianna was. But she was determined to figure it all out today. Their car began to rumble as the wheels padded onto the soft, earthy grounds of the Quileute reservation. She felt her heartbeat accelerate once again and inwardly groaned. At this rate, she was going to have a heart attack.

Kianna then shrieked and slammed on her breaks, the car lurching forward to an abrupt stop. Nina palmed the dashboard and looked up through the windshield to see a dark figure standing right in front of their car. As she peered closer, she felt a sense of relief seeing that it was none other than Jacob Black. Kianna quickly geared the car into park and stepped out of the vehicle, "What the hell do you think you're doing Jacob? You can't just go stepping in front of cars! What if I didn't see you? What if I ran you ov-" her words were cut off by a strong hug and she found herself suddenly stumbling over her words as she sunk into his hot body.

Nina then stepped out too, looking around for the other boy that she had longed to see. Jacob caught her earnest looks and smirked, "Don't worry Nina, Seth is right around the corner." He then began to walk, his hand enclosed around Kianna's, who continued to stumble over her words and feet. Nina followed close behind making sure not to lose sight of them when they came into a small opening amidst the mossy, emerald trees. She saw a figure hunched over the flickers of a growing fire and she felt a smile naturally spread across her lips. The figure looked over at her and their eyes met, sparks igniting within their molten orbs. In a second, Seth was suddenly right in front of her, his hot breath and woodsy smell invading her senses, "Hey again." He murmured, his lips brushing the lobe of her ear. Once again she felt herself inwardly swoon at the natural attraction he held on her.

"Well then girls, let's take a seat then?" Jacob led Kianna over to a fallen log, utilizing it as a seat. Seth and Nina followed suit. Jacob began to nuzzle Kianna's long, black hair as she half-heartedly pushed him away, a shy smile gracing her lips. Seth cleared his throat, and gave Jacob a serious look. "What? It's not like I was interrupting you."

Seth rolled his eyes at his friend's reply and took one of Nina's hands into his lap, once again surprising her at how warm his skin was. "Well, I think we left off at our ability to shape shift?"

"You're _supposed _ability to shape shift." Kianna then cut in, but was quickly hushed by Jacob's hand.

"Well, there's another part to the shape shifting. Not only do we have the power to shape shift to protect the one's we love, but we also have the ability to imprint to recognize the one we love." Nina let out a small 'huh?' at this explanation.

"What he means to say is, once in every shape shifter's life, they recognize their mate. Not just any mate, but their mate for _life_. When they see their mate, it's like love at first sight, except even stronger. When they see them, their lives suddenly become just about that sole person. Their mate becomes their meaning in life. It can't be helped and we have no control over who we imprint on, it just happens, like fate." With the last words, Jacob stared deeply into Kianna's eyes, causing her to blush once again.

"Wait, wait, wait. So what does all this imprinting mean? What does it have to do with you guys and your shape shifting?" Nina then interrupted, becoming more confused than she already was.

"Don't you get it Nina? Meeting you wasn't a coincidence. And seeing you again in that alleyway was definitely not either. It was _fate_ Nina, because I imprinted on you. When I saw you I-I," but Seth's words were cut off as Nina shyly pressed her lips against his. As they separated she had a dazed smile on her face and Seth grinned back toothily.

"I-I imprinted on you too," Nina giggled softly, "if that's even possible." Jacob just laughed at this comment.

"No, humans can't imprint. That's called lust at first sight Nina." Nina turned bright red at Jacob's remark.

"Yeah, you're brain just overloaded with oxytocin!" Kianna joked, instantly quieting down when Nina began to glare daggers at her. Seth just smiled and held her closer to his heated body.

"Well then, do you think you're ready to see me phase?" Seth inquired.

Nina stared at him blankly, "See you what?"

"Phase… You know, shape shift."

"Oh…" Nina suddenly began to feel unsure about all of this. Phase? Was she really ready to witness the guy she potentially loved suddenly turn into a beast? "I-umm…" she stared into his eyes helplessly. Seth sensed her unease and a small frown slipped onto his lips. He opened his mouth to say something when the air was suddenly filled with the sound of tearing cloth and snarls. The two of them both turned to see a giant wolf looming over Kianna's fallen over figure.

"J-J-Jacob?" Kianna then stood up, facing the wolf that stood before her. At first she backed up unsteadily, but as soon as her eyes connected with his, recognition flooded back into her face. "Oh Jacob! It is you!" she began to reach forward to touch him when suddenly another growl tore through the forest scene. The pair looked past Seth and Nina to see an enormous black wolf stalking through the trees towards them.

"Shit, it's Sam." Seth muttered, covering Nina with himself. The black wolf suddenly became a bare-chested man padding towards them.

"Jacob, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam growled, advancing towards Jacob and Kianna.

But Seth stepped in his path, "Sam, we can explain. We imprinted on them yesterday and were just trying to expl-" but Sam forcefully pushed Seth onto the ground.

"I don't care what happened. You know the rules, these girls aren't even part of our people." Jacob let out a growl in protest but Sam just glared in return, his eyes then focusing on the two foreigners. "I'd suggest you girls leave right now." He said darkly.

Nina and Kianna immediately began sprinting back towards their car. As they reached the vehicle and yanked open its doors they heard a distanct yell, "And don't come back either!" followed by a long, mournful howl.

_**1 year later**_

Nina sat on the cushioned seats of the ferry, her eyes absorbing the outlines of fading Seattle. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her forehead rested against the cool pane of the window, the image of a certain boy flickering through the back of her mind. She looked up to see Kianna sitting across from her, her eyebrows also furrowed in deep thought. They felt a sudden slowing of the ferry as the Bremerton dock rose upon them. As they exited the boat, cold rain hit their skin as the howling wind whipped around them. They began their walk towards their parked car, pulling their coats tighter to them. They reached their car, Kianna rummaging through her purse for her keys.

"Shit, Nina I can't find my keys."

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Nina snapped irritated, her eyes darting around the empty parking lot.

"I don't know, they were just right here I swe-"

"You mean these keys?" a smooth, male voice cut in. Both girls looked up to see a man with dark, wet clothes standing near them, Kianna's keys dangling around his forefinger.

"Oh umm… Yeah. Thanks." Kianna then approached him, her hand outreached to receive her keys. But instead of receiving them his free hand locked around her outstretched wrist, pulling it up towards his face. His nose skimmed over her pulsing vein and a malevolent grin grew on his face.

" blood." Kianna then noticed his eyes were a bright scarlet and two abnormally, sharp teeth protruded from the rest of his straight teeth. She turned to Nina, "Nina! Run!"

Nina instantly turned and began to run, adrenaline forcing her legs to move faster than they normally were able. She turned back briefly to see where the strange man was now, but he and Kianna were no longer in sight. She then felt the wind get knocked out of her as she ran into something very firm. She landed on her butt and looked up to see familiar brown orbs staring into her own.

"Didn't think I was going to let you get eaten now did you?" he flashed a toothy grin and phased for the first time right in front of her eyes. His enormous body leapt over hers towards the direction of Kianna. Nina sat there on the cold, cement floor, feeling relieved and confused at the same time. Within a matter of minutes, she saw Seth walking back towards her, followed by Jacob carrying an unconscious Kianna.

"Kianna! Is she okay?" Nina got up and ran towards her friends hurriedly. She reached Kianna and saw that her eyes were half hooded.

"Don't worry, she just fainted. Nothing happened to her. I would never let anything happen to my girl." Jacob said arrogantly. Seth rolled his eyes at his friend's self-pride then looked down at Nina, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I've missed you." He spoke, his head buried in her dark-brown hair.

Nina pulled herself closer to his chest, taking in the woodsy smell and the warmth she had longed for since they had last seen each other. "I've missed you too Seth. But how did you know to come here?" She gazed up at his brown eyes, a puzzled look on her face. Seth's smile grew as he took her hands in his. Nina smiled at the warmth that they brought her. She had missed the intense heat of his body radiating onto hers.

"Don't you remember what I told you? We will do anything for the one's we love. We'll know instantly if you're in danger or trouble. We can't be away from you girls any longer," he gently squeezed Nina's hands and gazed deeper into her eyes, "I couldn't stay away from _you_ any longer." Nina blushed a bright crimson as she saw the twinkle in Seth's eyes, only to be stopped by a waking Kianna.

"What happened? Whe-… Jacob!" She threw her arms around his neck. Jacob flashed a toothy grin as he embraced the love of his life in his arms. Nina and Seth looked over at the happy, reunited couple, finally feeling a sense of happiness, something they had not felt for quite a while. Suddenly, Nina's happiness was brought to an abrupt halt as moments from their last encounter flashed back in her mind. The moment Sam had eternally banished them from the reservation and from seeing the boys ever again. Seth noticed the slight disappointment on Nina's face and brought a hand to her face, lifting her chin so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"What about Sam? He banned us from the reservation. How are we supposed to be together if he won't even allow you to see us?" Seth saw the pain in Nina's eyes as she imagined another year, even a lifetime, without seeing Seth again. Their thoughts were interrupted by Jacob's loud chuckling.

"Screw Sam! Nothing's going to keep me away from _my_ girl!" He exclaimed with pride.

"You'd really disobey the _Alpha_ wolf just for me?" Kianna's face lit up until Seth replied simply with, "No."

Nina once again displayed a puzzled look upon her face. "So, what happened?"

"Sam imprinted on my cousin, Emily. He realized how he couldn't possibly live without his imprint and he felt horrible for what he did to us. So he finally let us find you girls again; Perfect timing too." He grabbed Nina at the waist and swiftly pulled her closer to him. Nina felt the strong connection between them just as she had felt it the first day they had met. A mischievous grin formed on Seth's face, revealing the sweet dimples on his cheeks.

"So what exactly does this mean… for us?" Nina's eyes once again locked with Seth's own orbs. He leaned in closer to Nina until his forehead was in contact with hers. She felt his warm breath tickle her cheek. Seth held her close, not breaking eye contact the whole time.

"This means that you're mine forever," and with that, Seth crashed his lips into Nina's, kissing her gently. Finally, he pulled away slowly, his lips lingering on hers for just a second.

"How is it that we met such _amazing_ guys like you two?" She questioned as they walked hand in hand to Kianna's car.

Seth glanced at Nina, a smile creeping upon his face. "Like I said before: it was no coincidence… It was _fate_."

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! And please feel more than welcome to comment (or even critique). We would LOVE feedback so we're asking for maybe 10 reviews for another update please? We would definitely answer any questions! And we look forward to hearing from our readers!

- Michelle & Nicole


End file.
